


I can take care of myself just fine

by Sammy66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: When you find yourself in an unpleasant situation, Bucky comes and offers his help.





	I can take care of myself just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic I'm posting on here, so I'm sorry if it's terrible

Stark always went all in with his parties, and this one was no exception. There were people everywhere, most of them you had never seen before. You didn’t really like attending these kinds of events, but you always tried to make at least a brief appearance, for Tony’s sake.

You had just arrived and you already couldn’t wait to leave, looking around, you searched for a familiar face in the crowd of partying strangers. You didn’t recognize anyone, so you opted to head to the bar to get yourself a drink.

Once you had your drink in hand, you headed towards the balcony, planning to just hide out there for a while and then make your way back to your room.

The breath of fresh air revivified you, making you feel much better; big crowds made you feel uneasy, like you were trapped.

You were lost in your thoughts and you didn’t hear the door open behind you.

“Hey there, beautiful,” you jumped at the sound, turning around swiftly, ready to defend yourself against the potential threat. Your stance relaxed slightly when you realized it was one of Tony’s guests.

“Um... yeah, hi,” you replied hesitantly. The man flashed a brilliant smile at you, which only increased your discomfort. One of the main reasons why you hated these parties so much was the unbelievable amount of random strangers hitting on you, that was why you had decided to hide out on the balcony in the first place. 

The stranger started to get closer, leaning on the railing right next to you. “Why is such a pretty girl like you out here all alone?” he smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

You cringed and rolled your eyes, you could see he was already drunk, which would make shaking him off harder than you first thought.

“Maybe ‘cause I wanted to be alone?” you hoped that your tone would let him know you weren’t interested, but he didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Awe, come on! Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, edging ever so slightly closer to you. “Wanna go dance a bit? Or maybe we could just get out of here already.”

You were really annoyed now. You were about to tell him to fuck off when you felt someone wrap their arm around you and pull you close.

“Everything all right here, baby?” you had been ready to punch whoever dared put their arm around you like that, but you stopped dead in your tracks when you recognized the person’s voice. What the hell was Bucky up to?

You slowly turned your face around to look at his. He was smiling, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was seriously considering throwing that guy off the balcony.

You leaned into Bucky, “What are you doing?” you whispered.

“Just go with it,” he whispered back into your ear. You quivered a little at the huskiness in his voice. You’d always been good at hiding your feelings for Bucky, but he really wasn’t making it easy right now.

“Well?” he was staring at the man again, who looked positively terrified now. “Um... yeah, I was just...” he was about to say something but, even in his drunken stupor, decided against it, “leaving,” he quickly backtracked, heading back inside, leaving you and Bucky alone on the balcony.  
As soon as the door closed, you pushed Bucky's arm away and took a step back.

"What the hell was that all about?" you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest.

"You're welcome," Bucky grinned, looking satisfied.

"For what exactly, if I may ask?"

"For saving your ass with that guy."

"I can take care of myself just fine,” you rolled your eyes at him, “thank you very much," you added sarcastically.

"You're welcome, doll," he said again, this time with a wink.

“And how do you even know I wanted him gone, huh? Maybe I liked him, and if I did, you just ruined my chances with him.”

“(Y/N), I saw you rolling your eyes from all the way across the room,” he said. “You wanted him gone,” he added with a chuckle.

“Fine, I was about to punch him so hard he would’ve had to be dragged out of here by someone, happy?” you tried to keep the annoyed look on your face as you stared him down but looking at his smirking, gorgeous face, you couldn’t help but break into a smile, too. Although you could have handled that guy just fine on your own, you had to admit, it was sweet of Bucky to come and help you.

“Why did you do that, though?” you asked him softly, hiding your anticipation at his answer.

“What do you mean? I thought you might need help so I came over,” he replied, looking a little confused.

“No, I mean why did you play the jealous boyfriend to get him to leave? You could’ve just told him to fuck off and he would have left with his tail between his legs...” you were starting to get flustered, regretting bringing it up.

“Ah, yeah, well... I guess it’s just the first thing that came to mind,” it was his turn now to look embarrassed. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, staring at his feet.

“Okay, um, well, goodnight Buck,” you started walking toward the door, but Bucky’s hand grabbed at your wrist, turning you around to face him.

“(Y/N), wait,” he said, sounding a bit uncertain.

“Yeah?” you looked up at him, giving him an encouraging smile.

He let go of your wrist and ran his hand through his hair again, “Maybe... maybe there was a reason why I did that...” his nervousness was visibly increasing. “I didn’t like seeing that guy all up in your space...” he took a deep breath, “I was wondering if, maybe, you’d like to go out with me sometime?” You were shocked, unable to say anything. He was looking everywhere but at you, so he didn’t see the big stupid smile forming on your lips, taking your lack of response as rejection he continued, “it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, I mean, why would you wan-”

“Bucky,” you interrupted him, cupping his cheek to turn his face and get him to look at you, “I would love to,” you said under your breath. He seemed surprised, but then his lips curled into a huge grin.

Seeing him grin like that only increased the size of your smile.

“We could go now? To a diner or something?” you suggested. “Anywhere that isn’t this damn party,” you grumbled. Bucky laughed, and it was the most perfect thing you’d ever heard. You made a mental note of trying to get him to laugh like that more often.

He took your hand in his, “Lead the way, doll.”


End file.
